(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to molding processes and molding apparatus for molding concrete articles. More particularly, the subject matter relates to filler apparatus, to washing and maintenance support stations for receiving parts of filler apparatus and to methods of using the same.
(b) Related Prior Art
Concrete articles (i.e., such as concrete articles for gardens, driveways, landscape designs, veneer products, roof tile products, building work and masonry products and the like) are typically molded at high speed in molding stations, which incorporate a filling station, and the filling of and molding in the mold are usually performed at the same location.
There exists in the prior art filler apparatus. However, filler apparatus of the prior art are usually not configured such as to provide convenience in washing and/or maintenance for an operator of the molding process.
There is therefore a need for improved filler apparatus, for supports for receiving parts of the filler apparatus and for methods of using the same that allows for an improved and/or easier washing/reparation process of the different parts provided in the filling apparatus.